


Sensei!

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Sebentar lagi ujian semester, nilai Kageyama belum membaik. Atsumu sebenarnya ditugaskan oleh wali kelas Kageyama untuk memberi pelajaran tambahan.





	Sensei!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Miya Atsumu x Fem!Kageyama

"Kageyama-_san_, sepulang sekolah nanti saya tunggu di ruangan saya." ujar Atsumu-_sensei_ pada Kageyama yang saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di depan kelas Kageyama.

"Baik, pak." Gadis itu mengangguk.

* * *

"Setiap pulang sekolah akan saya beri kamu pelajaran tambahan." Atsumu langsung pada poinnya, tanpa basa-basi.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruangan pribadi Atsumu.

"Tapi, _sensei_? Saya ada latihan voli sepulang sekolah." Kageyama menatap tajam Atsumu yang berada duduk di depannya

"Hari apa saja latihannya?"

"Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jumat."

"Baik, setiap hari Senin dan Sabtu saya akan memberimu pelajaran tambahan. Sebentar lagi ujian semester, nilaimu sangat parah. Apalagi di pelajaran saya."

"Tapi, _sensei_..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Besok hari Sabtu, kan? Saya akan ke rumah kamu untuk mengajari kamu. Saya akan memberitahukan orangtuamu nanti."

"Hm.. orangtua saya sedang di luar kota. Jadi saya tinggal sendiri."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Pukul 10 pagi saya ke rumah kamu. Sudah, kamu boleh ke klub volimu." Atsumu mempersilakan Kageyama pergi.

Dia beranjak dari kursi lalu membungkuk pamit pergi.

* * *

Atsumu masih berumur 24 tahun. Beliau guru termuda di sekolah tempat Kageyama belajar. Beliau mengajar pelajaran matematika, pelajaran yang sulit bagi Kageyama.

Sebentar lagi ujian semester, nilai Kageyama belum membaik. Atsumu sebenarnya ditugaskan oleh wali kelas Kageyama untuk memberi pelajaran tambahan.

Pukul 10:00 pagi, Kageyama masih terlelap akibat latihan kemarin sore. Suara ketukan pintu tak terdengar olehnya.

Ponsel Kageyama berdering. Dia mengambil ponsel itu di dekatnya tanpa membuka mata karena masih mengantuk.

"Iya?" Suara Kageyama pelan, maklum belum mengumpul nyawanya.

"_Kageyama-san, apa kamu lupa janji hari ini?_"

"Janji apa? Maaf aku mengantuk. Lain kali saja."

"_Berani sekali kamu bicara dengan gurumu._"

Kageyama menjauhkan ponselnya, dia melihat layar ponsel yang ternyata tertera nama 'Miya-_sensei_'. Matanya terbelalak, kembali dia dekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Eh, ah... anu, _sensei_. Maaf, saya baru bangun."

"_Tidak apa-apa, yang penting izinkan saya masuk dulu_."

"Baik, _sensei_. Saya bukakan pintu." Kageyama mematikan ponsel lalu buru-buru membukakan pintu.

* * *

"Masih salah." Atsumu-_sensei_ menutup buku latihan matematika Kageyama. Dia menepuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Sudah, _sensei_. Saya sudah lelah."

"Kageyama-san, kamu ini masih belum berkembang. Ini percobaan kelima dan kamu masih salah."

"Namanya manusia pasti pernah salah." Kageyama dengan polosnya mengatakan itu.

"Iya, tapi tidak sampai lima kali begini. Padahal ini masih dasar. Saya beri soal lagi." Atsumu-_sensei_ membuka buku Kageyama dan mulai menulis soal.

Hening.

Terdengar suara perut berbunyi menandakan minta diisi.

"Kamu lapar?" tanya Atsumu-_sensei_ yang menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya.

Wajah Kageyama memerah. Dia mengangguk.

"Akan saya pesankan makan. Kamu mau apa?"

"Nasi kare."

"Kalau itu buat sendiri saja."

"Bahan-bahannya tidak ada, _sensei_."

Atsumu menghela napasnya, "Baiklah kita _delivery order_ saja." Atsumu mengambil ponselnya.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua minggu Atsumu menjadi guru pribadi untuk mengajari Kageyama. Artinya, sebentar lagi ujian akan dimulai.

Hari ini mereka berada di rumah Kageyama.

"Coba kamu kerjakan soal ini. Hanya mencari '_x'_ nya saja." Ujar Atsumu memberikan kertas berisi soal matematika.

Kageyama menerima kertas itu lalu mengerjakannya. Setelah itu dia berikan ke Atsumu.

"Cepat sekali?" Atsumu memeriksa kertas soal yang dikerjakan tadi, "Apa ini?" tanya Atsumu menunjukan jawaban Kageyama.

"Itu jawabannya." Jawab Kageyama polos.

"Apanya yang jawaban? Kamu hanya melingkarkan huruf _x_?"

"_Sensei_ memintaku untuk mencari _x_, kan? Itu sudah saya temukan."

Atsumu menepuk keningnya.

"_Ingin menamparnya dengan sayang._" Batin Atsumu

"Benar ternyata, polos dan bodoh itu beda tipis. Sini saya ajarkan lagi."

* * *

Masih di hari dan tempat yang sama.

"_Sensei_, saya sudah selesai." Kageyama menatap Atsumu yang terlelap dengan lengan sebagai bantalan yang berada di sampingnya. Kageyama tidak tega membangunkan _sensei_nya.

Kageyama terus menatap Atsumu. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata beliau tampan jika dari dekat. Pantas saja banyak perempuan yang menyukainya.

Aroma tubuh Atsumu khas. Maskulin.

Tak sadar wajah Kageyama sudah mendekat ke wajah Atsumu karena menikmati aroma tubuhnya.

Napas mereka beradu.

Jantung Kageyama berdetak lebih cepat.

Hanya sedikit lagi, kedua bibir akan bertemu.

Namun sayang, Atsumu sudah perlahan membuka matanya. Kageyama refleks menjauh. Dia pura-pura membuka buku matematikanya.

Atsumu menyeringai melihat tingkah Kageyama. Gadis itu terlihat memerah wajahnya.

Tangan Atsumu membelai rambut Kageyama, "Kamu tadi mau melakukan apa pada _sensei_mu ini?"

"Ti-tidak ada." Kageyama masih terpaku dengan bukunya.

Atsumu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kageyama, lalu meniupnya. Refleks Kageyama berjengit dan wajahnya menoleh ke Atsumu.

Jaraknya lebih dekat dari yang tadi.

Hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi.

Atsumu mendekat, memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Kageyama, "Aku akan menjadi milikmu kalau ujian kali ini kamu dapat nilai bagus."

* * *

Malam itu seharusnya Kageyama sudah terlelap. Namun sayang dia tidak bisa tidur mengingat kejadian tadi.

Kecupan tadi.

Pernyataan tadi.

Wajah Kageyama memerah. Dia pun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

Tidak bisa.

Setiap kali dia pejamkan mata, bayangan Atsumu selalu ada.

Seringainya, aroma tubuhnya, kecupannya.

"_Aku akan menjadi milikmu kalau ujian kali ini kamu dapat nilai bagus_."

Kageyama menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Dia berusaha untuk tidur.

* * *

Kageyama membuka matanya perlahan. Rasanya berat untuk beranjak. Dia memegang keningnya.

Panas.

"_Ah, kenapa harus demam, sih_?" Batinnya.

Lalu terdegar suara langkah mendekat ke kamar Kageyama. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Oh, sudah bangun ternyata."

"_Sensei_?" Suara Kageyama lemah, "Kok bisa?"

"Aku menduplikat kunci rumahmu."

"Hah?"

"Lagipula sebentar lagi kamu akan jadi milikku."

"Percaya diri sekali."

Atsumu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kageyama, "Kalau kamu sengaja supaya nilai ujian nanti tidak bagus, aku akan mengajarimu lebih keras lagi."

Atsumu keluar dari kamar Kageyama, "Aku akan siapkan makanan. Kamu istirahat saja."

* * *

"Kenapa _sensei_ bisa tahu kalau aku sakit?" Tanya Kageyama setelah mengunyah buburnya. Posisinya sedang duduk di kasur.

Atsumu duduk di samping tempat tidur, "Karena kemarin wajahmu memerah. Kupikir kamu sedang sakit."

Kageyama berhenti mengunyah, gadis itu mengingat kejadian yang membuat wajahnya memerah.

Kecupan itu, pertama baginya.

"Apa aku terlalu keras mengajarimu?" tanya Atsumu.

Kageyama menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja, ya." Atsumu tersenyum.

Kageyama mengangguk.

"Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh."

"_Sensei_ tidak mengajar?"

"Libur dulu lah sekali-sekali. Aku juga sudah izin pada guru piket. Jadi guru itu melelahkan, tahu. Apalagi mengajari murid sepertimu."

"Maaf."

"Tapi kalau kamu, sih, enggak apa-apa," Atsumu membelai rambut Kageyama, "ayo habiskan dulu makannya."

Kageyama kembali memakan buburnya.

* * *

Minggu ujian sudah dimulai. Hari ini mata ujiannya adalah matematika.

Setelah selesai ujian, Kageyama menghela napasnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya di atas meja. Terlihat kelelahan seperti bertanding dengan dua tim hebat sekaligus dalam satu hari pertandingan.

Kageyama beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengambil bekal makanannya untuk di makan di atap sekolah.

Sampai atap sekolah, sudah ada Atsumu di sana sedang memakan puding.

Atsumu memberinya kode untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kageyama menurut.

Mereka makan bersama. Tidak ada perbincangan. Hanya suara angin yang menjadi latar belakang suara saat itu.

"Bagaimana tadi?" Atsumu memulai perbincangan.

"Aku sedang ingin tidak membahasnya." Gadis itu tahu maksud Atsumu.

"Ahaha... baiklah. Setidaknya kamu sudah berusaha."

Hening kembali.

"Hey, permintaanku yang waktu itu-" Atsumu menghentikan bicaranya karena ada sesuatu yang berat di bahunya.

Kageyama tertidur.

Atsumu membenarkan posisinya, dia menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat, merangkul gadis itu, lalu membelai rambutnya.

* * *

Atsumu memanggil satu persatu muridnya untuk mengambil kertas ujian matematika waktu itu.

"Kageyama!" panggil Atsumu.

Kageyama beranjak, mendekati Atsumu.

"Kamu sudah lumayan, sepertinya saya tidak perlu mengajarimu lagi." ujarnya.

Kageyama mengerutkan kening melihat kertas ujiannya.

65

Untuk bisa lulus ujian, minimal mendapat 40 poin.

Benar, itu sudah lumayan.

Kageyama menatap Atsumu yang tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, silakan kamu duduk. Bicaranya nanti saja, ya?"

Kageyama mengangguk lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

* * *

Kageyama berada di atap sekolah. Bekal makanannya belum disentuh, masih terbungkus rapi.

Matanya kosong, menatap ke depan yang hanya ada langit kosong dan beberapa bangunan rumah yang lebih kecil.

Kageyama merasa hancur, tapi karena apa?

"Kageyama?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Atsumu. Kageyama menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Atsumu menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Apa maksud _sensei_ tidak mengajarku lagi?" Kageyama masih di posisi yang sama.

"Nilai ujian tadi sudah lumayan, loh. Jadi aku tidak perlu lagi, kan, mengajarimu lagi?"

"Tapi aku masih perlu dibimbing. Itu hanya aku sedang beruntung."

"Kamu masih bisa tanya, kok, kalau ada yang tidak kamu mengerti." Atsumu mengusap kepala gadis itu. Matanya tertuju pada bekal makanan Kageyama yang masih terbungkus, "Kamu kenapa belum makan?"

"Tidak mau."

"Nanti kamu sakit lagi, loh. Mau kusuapi?"

Kageyama diam.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Atsumu mengambil kotak bekal makanan Kageyama dan membukanya.

Ataumu mengambil salah satu lauk dengan sumpit lalu didekatkan pada Kageyama, "Ayo, makan dulu."

Kageyama mengangkat kepalanya, dia pun menerima suapan dari Atsumu.

Sampai akhirnya makanannya habis.

Kageyama masih duduk memeluk lututnya.

"Hey, kamu kenapa? Daritadi murung begitu?" tanya Atsumu. Kageyama hanya menggeleng.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Kageyama mengangguk.

"Tentang permintaanku waktu itu..."

Kageyama menegang.

"Maaf."

Gadis itu menoleh ke Atsumu, "Maaf untuk apa?"

Atsumu bersandar di dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Menatap ke arah langit kosong. Kageyama menunggu Atsumu melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku akan menikah." ujar Atsumu datar.

Mata Kageyama terbelalak, ekspresinya saat itu tidak bisa digambarkan. Sudah hancur makin hancur.

Atsumu menoleh ke Kageyama yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Eh, ah- ma-maaf." Atsumu mendekap Kageyama yang mungkin masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Atsumu tadi.

Kageyama membalas dekapannya. Erat sampai kemeja bagian belakang Atsumu pun digenggam.

Atsumu tahu saat ini Kageyama sedang menangis terisak namun tanpa suara teriakan.

Apa kalimatnya tadi membuatnya salah paham?

"Hey, tenang dulu." Atsumu mengusap punggung Kageyama, "maaf kalau ternyata kalimatku tadi membuat reaksimu jadi seperti ini. Tenang dulu."

"_Se-sensei_... a-aku masih mau diajar _sensei_." Kageyama akhirnya mau berbicara meski isak tangisnya masih terdengar.

"Aku masih mengajar di sini, kok. Kamu bisa tanya padaku kalau pelajaranku masih belum kamu pahami."

Kageyama menggeleng, "Tahu begitu, aku sengaja saja untuk mendapat nilai jelek lagi."

Atsumu terkekeh. Dia mengerti maksud si gadis yang masih ada di dekapannya. Ah, gadis ini memang lugu.

Atsumu melepaskan dekapannya. Menatap Kageyama yang masih tertunduk. Poninya berantakan. Atsumu mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya dan memberikan ke Kageyama.

Atsumu mengusap kedua bahu Kageyama, "Coba sini lihat aku."

Kageyama menggeleng sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan saputangan itu.

Atsumu memegang kedua pipi gadis itu dan mengangkatnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kageyama menutup hidungnya dengan saputangan.

"Maaf, mungkin kalimatku membuatmu salah paham. Sebenarnya aku belum selesai."

Kageyama mengerutkan kening.

"Aku akan menikah. Denganmu."

Mata hitam gadis itu terbelalak dan sepertinya akan mengeluarkan air mata lagi, "Ta-tapi...."

"Aku akan menunggumu. Tenang saja. Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan orangtuamu kalau mereka sudah pulang dari luar kota. Kalau perlu aku akan menyusul ke sana."

Benar saja, Kageyama menangis lagi. Atsumu kembali mendekap.

"Gadis cantikku ini kok menangis lagi?" Atsumu membelai rambut panjang Kageyama yang dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Berisik!"

Atsumu terkekeh. Mengecup puncak kepala Kageyama.

Astaga, lamaran macam apa ini?

Entah sejak kapan mereka mengganti "saya-kamu" menjadi "aku-kamu".

Entah sejak kapan Kageyama sudah terbiasa dengan perlauan Atsumu padanya.

Entah sejak kapan keduanya mulai saling mencintai.

**[SELESAI]**


End file.
